


Boyfriend Bailout

by IceboundEmu



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Continuation of Skylar's story, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu
Summary: Skylar Quinn was arrested for a crime he didn't commit, not that it mattered to anyone but MC.MC sets off to right a wrong.
Relationships: Skylar Quinn/MC
Kudos: 21





	Boyfriend Bailout

**Author's Note:**

> So, got sick of waiting for Ludia to update Skylar, so decided to take a stab at resolving his story for myself.
> 
> Assume this follows canon up to the point of Skylar getting arrested, then deviates because I have no idea what Ludia will write happening to him.

“So, tell me again how you know he didn’t do it?”

Resisting the urge to scream in frustration you took a deep breath, reminding yourself that losing your temper with the Police Officer currently questioning you would accomplish nothing. Officer Harding, as he’d introduced himself to you, was just doing his job, and if you explained things calmly and clearly enough he was your best hope of getting Skylar out of the predicament he was currently in, certainly he’d been the only one willing to listen to you when you’d turned up at the station, you’d heard the phrase “water tight case” thrown around by more than once officer whilst you were in earshot.

“He was on the phone to me. He left a business studies lecture he was in, whilst we were on the phone, to attend an interview in the engineering block, with a view to switching his course. The head of the department invited him, he sent me a photo when he got there…”

You trailed off, rooting in your pocket for your phone as something twigged in your memory about what had concerned you in the photo. Suddenly showing him the photo was important to you, you figured it held the key to proving Skylar was innocent of what he’d been accused of. Fumbling your phone in your haste you keyed in the access code incorrectly snarling as your phone refused you immediate access and forced you to repeat the process. Amending the resetting so you benefited from the station Wi-Fi, you loaded up Lovelink, opening your last conversation with Skylar and scrolling back to the photo in question, before spinning the phone so Officer Harding could see it.

“There.”

You punctuated your words with a stab of your finger at the screen.

“Sorry, what are you pointing at?”

You counted backwards from ten so you didn’t answer his polite enquiry with sarcasm, reminding yourself it wouldn’t help your situation.

“He’s in the corridor, there’s smoke, the fire behind him in the classroom is already clearly established. Plus, there’s someone else there, and they’re a hell of a lot closer to the fire than he is!”

Officer Harding regarded you thoughtfully, seeming to consider his next words carefully before he posed the question.

“So, as you’re showing me this via a dating app, I’m assuming you may be in a relationship with Mr Quinn…which might make you the unknown party that accompanied him on a recent ‘visit’ to the police commissioner’s property?”

You blushed at the memory, he offered you an apologetic grin.

“Not my investigation, don’t sweat it. The man is a Grade A asshole, he’s the one putting the pressure on for this to be wrapped up quickly. Skylar’s a convenient fall guy, but this certainly proves enough ‘reasonable doubt’ to force a proper investigation.”

“So, you’ll let Skylar go then?!”

He crushed your newly raised hopes with a shake of his head.

“We let him go right now one of two things is going to happen. Number one, he’s found and lynched by the general public who’s already convicted him on social media. Number two, he leaves the country, which makes him immediately guilty in the eyes of my superior and we both end up next on the hit list.”

As much as you hated to admit it, he certainly had a point there. On your visit to Skylar when he’d been in hiding, he’d announced his grandparents had offered to fly him out of the country, their solution to the situation he’d inadvertently found himself in. You’d argued with him at the time that it was the worst possible thing to do, that running away would solve nothing, he’d refused to be swayed and instead you’d found yourself agreeing to run with him, though his capture by authorities had curtailed that plan.

“What then?”

“I’m going to need to take a copy of this picture from your phone. While I do that, and ignore anything else that might evidence Skylar’s ‘Extra-Curricular’ activities, why don’t I let you have some time with the number one suspect in his cell? I should think he needs a friend right now.”

You couldn’t argue with that, even if it was risky allowing yourself to hand over your phone and get locked in the same cell as Skylar. There was nothing to stop Officer Harding from going back on his word and fitting you up as an accessory, but if it meant you could see Skylar and offer him some comfort it was a risk you were willing to take. You nodded your assent, scribbling the access code for your phone on a piece of paper and offering it to him to take. You didn’t want your time with your boyfriend disrupted by needing to unlock your phone. Wordlessly you followed him out of the room, towards the area they were holding Skylar captive.

Skylar’s distress when he first laid eyes on you was almost palpable, you knew he’d immediately assumed the worst when you entered the cell and the door was locked behind you, though he waited for Officer Harding to depart before he went to speak. You held up a finger to him, indicating he should remain quiet.

“Relax, I’m here to help you. Officer Harding is just taking some evidence off my phone that will help to clear your name, he’s promised to overlook any other incidents that might be ‘compromising’.”

You dropped air quotes round the last word, Skylar didn’t appear to relax that much, holding out his arms in an appeal for the physical comfort of a hug, to which you happily obliged, feeling him tremble in your hold, and tightening your grip in the hope it would reassure him. Before confining him here they’d obviously taken his clothes for analysis and given him the uniform of a prisoner to wear, though they hadn’t given him the benefit of a shower after his time on the run, so his skin was grubby and his hair a greasy mess. Ignoring that and smothering your annoyance at the poor treatment he’d received, you focussed instead on being the soothing presence he desperately needed at that moment.

“You shouldn’t have put yourself in danger like this, what if…?”

You cut him off with a squeeze, though he made an unhappy noise at your refusal to listen to him, though he offered no objection when you encouraged him to lay his head on your shoulder so you could rock gently and rub soothing circles on the small of his back. His breath was warm against your neck, though he was still breathing a little too rapidly for your comfort and you were sure if you took his pulse, you’d find his heart was racing. His tone during the previous comment had sounded as though he was close to tears again, he choked back a sob and you made what you hoped was a soothing noise, encouraging him to act as came naturally and allow himself to cry at his predicament.

“Shush Skylar, just let me worry about the consequences for now and focus on proving your innocence.”

He whined softly, evidently distressed, but still refusing to let the tears fall, you tutted softly at his stubbornness but made no further comment. He stiffened suddenly in your arms, you quickly picked up the sound of approaching footsteps and released your hold, though as he stepped back out of the embrace you made sure you caught his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze, pleased when he squeezed back and made no attempt to break the contact. Officer Harding came back into view, quicker than you expected, you couldn’t help but worry it was bad news, though he seemed to sense your discomfort and offered you another of his winning smiles.

“Relax, just came to return this. The lab took what they needed and confirmed it’s not been faked. Well, they called Lovelink who confirmed their algorithms mean that users can’t edit pictures they take via the app.”

Someone at Lovelink deserved a bunch of flowers for that one. The idea the Police would challenge the authenticity of a photo hadn’t even crossed your mind, though you supposed it was reasonable that they might, given the seriousness of the charges that Skylar was facing. You realised he was offering you your phone through the bars of the cell, which you took, checking it was locked before slipping it back into your pocket.

“So, what now?”

Skylar asked the very question that was on your mind, albeit in a much harsher tone than you’d have used considering Officer Harding was the only one who’d been prepared to help you in the first place. Still, you had less experience with the police than he had, and Skylar was under an unbelievable amount of stress.

“Well, your Friend’s new evidence has removed you from the position of ‘Number One Suspect’ to ‘Possible eyewitness to Perpetrator committing crime’ so whilst the Police department undertakes a major PR operation to repair the damage to your reputation, I’m to offer you a hot shower, a warm meal and a change of accommodation to an interview room?”

Skylar still eyed him with distrust, you tugged gently on his sleeve to shift his attention to you, at which point his expression softened.

“Take the peace offering Skylar. I’m sure they’ll have everything done by this evening so you can accompany me home?”

You advised him gently, hoping he’d show enough sense to agree to the plan, otherwise they were just as likely to rescind any offer and lock Skylar in a cell till he was in a more co-operative state of mind.

“You stay with me though.”

You nodded at his terms, before a thought struck you.

“You shower alone.”

Skylar groaned as behind you Officer Harding started to laugh.

You wondered whether Skylar knew you were listening to him as he sang in the shower. You’d quickly come to realise that when the shower was offered there was no facility on site for prisoners to shower in, Officer Harding had instead led you through the station to the facilities where the officers changed into and out of their uniforms, gesturing at Skylar to chose one he fancied after offering him toiletries that he must have brought in and used himself. You’d then busied yourself rooting through the lost and found box, assembling some sort of outfit for Skylar to wear, though you drew the line at choosing any underwear from the assortment, no matter how much Chase (as you’d now discovered his first name was) assured you everything was thoroughly washed before it went in the box. He’d instead offered underwear from his own locker, letting you see he was selecting it from packs still shop sealed.

“I have to ask, why do you keep spare underwear?”

Chase didn’t seem bothered about answering your question.

“Learnt to whilst on the job, slipped once and fell into a puddle of blood, my clothes got taken to be added to evidence, older officer had to bail me out. Resolved not to make the same mistake again.”

The clothes Skylar had been wearing had been seized as evidence as well, though you could hardly ask the police to provide him with one of their uniforms as recompense (there was too much Skylar could do to make mischief in one) so the lost property was an alternative, if not ideal, and raised some questions about how people had managed to lose certain items of clothing and not noticed their absence.

“People get drunk, then decide to get naked. We get to pick up what they leave behind.”

Which was, surprisingly, a lot. You’d picked out quite a nice pair of jeans for Skylar, the plainest t-shirt you could find that would fit comfortably, a hoodie that was probably a little on the large side (but at least it would fit him, before finding a pair of combat boots that looked like they belonged to a soldier (and probably had at some point if Jonathan’s stories of the hijinks he got up to were to be believed).

You were pulled from your musings by Skylar stepping from the shower, towel slung loosely round his hips, giving you a nice view of his muscled frame, which you eyed unashamedly. He smirked, flexing under your gaze before giving you a twirl so you got a full view of him, which you appreciated, giving him a wolf whistle for his troubles. You took the toiletries he offered you before stepping out into the locker room and returning them to Chase with your thanks. From the you passed the time with idle chat, until you heard someone clearing their throat behind you.

“So, do I pass muster?”

Skylar stuck a pose in the doorway, affecting a look of feigned disinterest at what your response might be. You’d picked what you thought would suit him, though Skylar could probably have worn a potato sack and pulled it off with style.

“You wouldn’t look out of place in an apocalypse, rocking the salvaged look.”

You winked at him in the hope it would remove any sting from your words, though from his expression he seemed to be taking it as a compliment.

“I believe I was promised a meal and an interview room?”

At Skylar’s question Chase motioned at you to follow him again. You sighed, you were certainly getting your ten thousand steps in today.


End file.
